Distorted
by XX-Samantha-XX
Summary: His vision cleared enough to see his partner and where Danny was, so was the team. But then, he wasn't entirely sure if this was some other kind of reality either. Companion piece to 'It's what You Don't See'. Mostly Steve's POV because my muse loves the Angst. T rated to be Safe, some choice words. Steve and Danny Bromance! Warning there maybe Sap!


_Firstly thanks to everyone who reviewed my first hawaii five 0 fic. Okay, well looks like my muse didn't want to stop with Danny's POV, here's mostly Steve's POV from 5x07, he's a little bit confused what with the head wound and the drugs and the torture and yeah it might be sappy in some parts but again he's not had the best day thinking his Dad was alive and then being told he's not so he may be a little sensitive as well. Thanks to my Beta Callisto-HK for reading the rubbish i've sent the last few days. _

_Againn these character aren't mine, i just like borrowing them. I borrowed one line from the episode as well enjoy thats in italics near the start._

**Distorted.**

Jerking awake, his head pounding something fierce, he looked through blurred, bloodshot eyes. His vision seemed distorted at the edges, creating a somewhat tunnel, only able to focus on what was ahead.

There were hands either side of him, and he couldn't see anyone's face so he tried to scrabble back a little bit.

_"Steve? Steve, you all right? Hey! Come on."_

Danny?

His vision cleared enough to see his partner and where Danny was, so was the team.

But then, he wasn't entirely sure if this was some other kind of reality either. One created by his mind to give him hope, to make him think that he'd been rescued so that it could be ripped away again; to see if it would break him.

It had been done before.

And he wanted to believe that this was real, that Danny and the team was really there, that this really was a rescue. That he'd finally killed Wo Fat for everything he had done.

But something was off about the whole thing.

Everything was disjointed and jumbled; even staring at Wo Fat's dead eyes, staring at the bullet hole in his head that he knew he'd made didn't feel real. That's why he'd asked to stop before leaving, to see if staring at him just that little longer would change anything, make it feel real.

But with his vision still hazy nothing did.

Everything felt wrong, he was still trying to make sense of what he was seeing and still trying to make sense of the fact his father was still dead.

There were two scenarios to this now and the pain of them both were crushing him, his father had been dead for the last four years and he knew that because he'd heard it and that was why he was back on this island.

And out of all things that he wanted to feel that were real, that was NOT one of them, because he'd honest to god spoken to his father because he'd been saved by Danny and HPD.

Now apparently he hadn't because that had never been real to start with, and the images were twisting and crashing together; creating a strange world wind of real and unreal, all colliding together and out of control.

Then people were talking too loud, someone touched his chest and it burned like electric; then he was right back in that chair he thought he'd escaped from to then be rescued a short time later.

Now though, he wasn't so sure.

All of a sudden, the dark, the people he knew were around, the hands supporting him were too close, too tight and he wanted them the hell off.

So, he did the one basic thing that was programmed into everyone.

He fought.

Clawed at the straps that were still around his wrists.

Shook off the hands that were supporting him and because he still couldn't see that well and everything still didn't feel right, he tried to look for something that he knew, eyes darting around but only seeing half of what was there.

And then Danny was right there and...where he had come from he didn't know.

His chest was heaving, breaths were coming out in short gasps and gurgled just a little at the end because there was water in his lungs, and it hurt to breath.

And _Damn it!_

He knew what this was.

It was the fight turning into flight, the adrenalin running out, his body trying to deal with the drugs, he was panicking and it made him feel weak. He was a navy SEAL and it shouldn't be happening because he'd been here before and survived and damn it! He was trained to deal with and resist torture and he knew that his weakness could get people, his team killed.

That was the last thing he wanted.

To have this reality, whichever one it was now, to be ripped away as well.

His whole body was pulsating painfully in time with his head, memories, dreams fragmented and fractured between real and drug induced.

Then he was sat down on the cold, damp ground, his back against the wall with no idea how he'd got from standing to sitting down with someone watching and hovering over him worriedly.

And just why the hell hadn't he noticed.

Hands were on his face and they burned so he cringed away, then out of nowhere he could see a face that he thought he knew.

Danny.

But the distorted edges made it look like he was dreaming and then the image of Danny started talking but he couldn't hear him. Couldn't hear the words through the fog of the drugs, nor past the pain in his head, past the images vying for first place, all screaming to be remembered at the same time.

Maybe if...

"D'nny." His throat felt raw and his voice was weak and slurred by the drugs he'd been given, but all of a sudden the sounds of this reality was seeping back, so he held on to it.

"Yeah, you back with us buddy?"

Danny looked desperate for a response from him, as if he'd been trying for a long time.

Maybe he had.

He had no idea of the passage of time here.

Steve wasn't at all sure what to say. Danny was obviously there in front of him and he seemed to be the right one, he wasn't wearing a Hawaiian shirt for a start, and he wanted to give him an answer. But his vision was still playing up even if it had cleared in the last couple of minutes and he wasn't sure what to believe right now.

"Sorry."

It seemed like an appropriate answer considering the worrying Danny was doing. But then Danny looked annoyed for a split second and Steve's muscles tensed and he looked away, thinking he'd said the wrong thing, that maybe Danny wasn't here that it was...not again...

x-H50-x

"Hey! Hey, Steve, look at me, "

To say that Danny was worried was an understatement.

Not a few minutes after they had left the room, Steve had been silent, breathing harsh and had jolted away from them all.

It had been hard to watch for them all, oh they knew Steve couldn't have helped it because of the drugs but it was horrible to see their friend like this. The whole team at this point wanted to kill Wo Fat for this, and would have hunted him down and killed him slowly in revenge if he wasn't already dead. They had tried for what seemed like forever to get close to Steve to stop him from clawing his hands off in effort to get the straps off. Then when they had got close enough and he'd run out of steam he'd sank down to the floor awkwardly, lost in the drug induced world or somewhere in-between. He hadn't lost consciousness but in some ways maybe that would have been easier for him so they could take him out of this place as quick as possible, but they were still waiting on the ambulance because in reality it had only been about five minutes since they'd called them.

Sighing, Danny, once Steve let him close enough, gently grasped his partners face to try and ground him to this reality. When Steve flinched away as if he'd been burnt, Danny again wondered if the truth was worth this. The pain, the torture, the nightmares that were to come, lost in his own thoughts he almost missed hearing his name. You could feel the exhaustion in the word, but there was something else as well that he couldn't place, he hadn't heard it before. But then the torture this time had been much worse so he wasn't sure what to expect.

But the damn apology he heard a few minutes later was not it, nor was the way that Steve now couldn't look at him. He wondered what caused the change but the anger he had felt at Wo Fat was obvious and maybe Steve thought it had been aimed at him.

x-H50-x

Steve's last reserves were draining fast but he didn't want to sink into the Abyss and then never come out, so he did as he was told and looked back at Danny.

The smile he got in return for simply looking at Danny gave him some hope that he was in the right reality.

Because Danny and the team had been there for the last however long and nothing had changed.

The edges of his vision were clearing somewhat, away from the dream state they'd felt earlier, things were starting to look a little more real, he could even see the rest of his team now.

Maybe this was real after all.

And while he didn't completely trust some of the images in his mind, he knew that his team were there, knew because they had been there before.

And it was always Danny he saw first, because Danny would always come to his rescue even when the odds were stacked against them, he would always be at the front or arguing with the military to get Steve home safe.

Danny was his best friend even if they had gotten off to a rocky start, more than that his partner, brother and hell Danny and his team were Ohana.

And for everything that was to come, the nightmares, the doubts, the sleepless nights, he knew they would be there and especially Danny would be in mother hen mode, irritating him to be careful and take it easy etc etc.

**End**

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
